


Peaks, twists and turns

by pommedhappy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: And Murphy hates it, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bellamy loves giving pet names, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mpreg, Odd Family, Pregnant Murphy, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:04:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5606050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pommedhappy/pseuds/pommedhappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've made mistakes, but I believe that<br/>Everything was worth the fight<br/>'Cause in the end, the road is long<br/>But only 'cause it makes you strong<br/>It's filled with peaks and twists and turns<br/>Sometimes you have to learn to forget about it."</p>
<p>“I hate you, all of you.” Murphy seems to give up, focusing on his food. “Of course, you do, we are your family.” Everyone turns to look at Octavia, they’re all smiling and probably looking stupid, but Bellamy thinks that he couldn’t ask for a better family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peaks, twists and turns

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,
> 
> First of all, more warnings: a difficult delivery (C-section) is mentionned, but it's not graphic. There's also talks about the dilemma of saving the baby or the carrying parent, as a priority.
> 
> The title and the quote in the resume come from "Forget" by Marina and the Diamonds.

Bellamy can only gape at the brunet beauty who is currently riding him slowly. His hands are holding tightly his lover’s thighs and he wants nothing more than pulling the other man closer to him and to kiss him soundly, but the big belly between them makes that impossible. It also makes a lot of other things impossible, like rolling his lover over so he can fuck him properly, even when the need to thrust harder becomes overwhelming and when this slow pace is making him going crazy.

“Murphy” he whines. 

“I know…” the younger man pants. “But I’m almost there. Please, Bell, just a little while longer, please.” Blue eyes find his, filled with a mix of lust, pleasure, and a hint of desperation. 

Bellamy nods, focusing all his attention on the sight in front of him and on the light sounds that escape Murphy’s lips. He concentrates on the feeling of the tight heat around his cock and on Murphy’s hands that are clutching his biceps sporadically, in time with his thrusts. Soon, heat is rising in his chest and spreading in his entire body. He raises a hand to the very round belly, stroking slightly the taut skin, and Murphy moans loudly at the simple touch. Bellamy watches him throw his head back while the hands on his biceps stand still, gripping him tightly, and white spurts leak from his untouched cock. The sight of his lover coming added to the feeling of Murphy’s inner walls clutching around him is enough to send him over the edge too.

The older man sits straighter and wraps his arms around Murphy’s body before his lover falls into him. He tightens his hold, stroking Murphy’s back slowly, and buries his face in the pale neck, kissing the thin skin. Murphy hugs him back and nips his tan shoulder gently.

“I want the baby to be born already.” He groans. Bellamy laughs lightly and he pulls back a little so he can look at his lover’s face. “Because you can’t wait to meet our baby, or because you miss yours abs?”

Murphy sighs but Bellamy can see the hint of a smile he’s trying to hide. “I do miss my abs, they looked great.” Bellamy agrees easily. “They did, but you still look great.”

The smile is clearly visible now. “I know. You tell me that every few hours.” But then it fades and Murphy carries on. “I’m impatient to meet Baby, too. Even if I’m still not certain to be a very good parent.” He looks down and Bellamy would like to erase his doubts instantaneously but, after five years of relationship, he’s pretty much aware of all the insecurities Murphy has, and expecting a kid rekindles a lot of them.

“Don’t say that.” Bellamy wants to lie down but then he realizes he’s still inside Murphy. He pulls out gently and lets himself fall back on his back slowly, pulling his lover to him, and Murphy snuggles as close as possible, resting his head on the hard chest.

“I know you don’t believe me now, but in a few weeks you won’t have doubts anymore. You’ll be an amazing father.” He presses a kiss against Murphy’s hair and strokes his back, the way he likes it. 

“You’re the only one to think so. If we were still on the Ark they probably would have sent me to float, just for thinking about it.” Bellamy snorts at that. “We probably all have been floated by now, though. Is it sad that the best thing they did for us was to send us all on the irradiated Earth?!” 

“It was a fucking stupid decision, but I’m pretty happy with how it turned out, so…” And it makes Bellamy smiles. “I’m happy too, with my baby carrying my baby.”

Murphy groans. “You should sleep, because you’re really talking shit right now.” Bellamy laughs slightly and presses a kiss against the soft hair again. “Good night, love.” The younger boy hums in response, and his breath evens out a few minutes later, leaving Bellamy with his thoughts. 

The news of Murphy being pregnant was a shock for the entire camp and Dr Griffin nearly fainted when she practiced the ultrasound after weeks of searching what illness affected Murphy. Lincoln wasn’t very much help either, saying that relationships between two men weren’t well receive amongst the Grounders but that there were stories about male pregnancy, stories that didn’t end well for the carrying father, most of the time. At first, everyone in camp was looking at him like he was a monster, again, and all Bellamy could do was to stand by his side at every moment and to look daggers at those who dared stare at his man. 

Things were a little better now. Clarke came out with more or less rational explanations, saying that it might be caused by the radiations, or by the need for humankind to survive, causing a change in the mating system. And people seemed to listen to her, as always, the blond leader having gain the respect of practically everyone. Besides, after a few month people became used to it, mostly because Murphy wasn’t the only one anymore. And the announcement of Nathan Miller’s pregnancy was even a bigger shock than Murphy’s. 

Bellamy smiles at the memory of a blushing Miller and a very proud Monty breaking the news. Some older men had laugh at them for a few minutes, before it became obvious that Monty was feeling almost as much protective of his boyfriend than Bellamy was of Murphy, and that he would not hesitate over trying to fight them all, the rest of their people siding with him. 

Bellamy takes a look at the sleeping man in his arms and think, one more time, that, yeah, he’s definitely happy with his life right now.

***

The next morning, Bellamy wakes up in an empty bed and panic rises in his chest like it always does when he doesn’t know where Murphy is. He grabs boxers and pulls them up quickly before searching for his man. Fortunately, he only has to step out of their house to find him on his favorite chair, on their patio. 

“Good morning, baby.” Murphy is currently eating a slice of dried meat, the food he seems to always be eating these days, but when Bellamy comes closer he can see that Murphy’s eyes are slightly red.

“Are you okay? Have you been crying?” Murphy shakes his head. “Not really. Raven passed by, complimenting me about my weight gain. And you know I have no control over this.” He makes a vague gesture to show his eyes, and Bellamy understands he speaks about the tears that fall every time he’s feeling a bit too emotional. 

What Bellamy isn’t really sure to understand completely is the weird friendship Raven and Murphy have. They can’t stop insulting each other while in the same place, and are always trying to come up with the worst things to say at the other. Besides, Raven’s new favorite game is trying to upset Murphy enough to make him cry, which, admittedly, is not that hard. Bellamy would however be pretty angry with her, if in the same time he hadn’t heard her take Murphy’s defense when an old jackass had called him an abomination of nature.

Bellamy comes closer and presses a kiss against Murphy’s lips and that would have been cute if Murphy didn’t take advantage of it to grasp Bellamy’s neck and to drag him into a real kiss that leaves them both breathless. His younger lover smiles at him after that. “Good morning.”

“Baby was kicking again?” Murphy nods. “Yeah, and I didn’t want to wake you up. I don’t want you to die on your hunting trip because you are sleepy.” Bellamy knows it’s his way to say ‘be careful out there’ and that’s enough to make his heart flutter. Murphy isn’t really comfortable with expressing his feelings, unlike Bellamy, but the older man is able to figure out the little declarations of love hidden behind common words.

Bellamy kisses him one more time before leaving to get dressed. Life was pretty easy now, nothing like when they first crashed on Earth. After the war against A.L.I.E., Grounders allowed the Sky people to keep a piece of land for themselves, as a gift for fighting by their side. Some Grounders choose to stay with them, following Lincoln’s example, and a few people left to become warrior, and joined the ranks of Lexa’s army. Because even though there was no more known enemies, war was a large part of the Grounder’s society. 

The building of their city took a few years, the time to build wood construction for everyone. The small houses were all the same, without distinction, and there weren’t privileged classes anymore. Everyone had the same rights, as long as they worked for the community. Even the pregnant ones had to work, often helping the teachers with the about twenty children that intended the primary school until their fifteen. The adolescents had then to choose an apprenticeship in the field they wanted. Murphy didn’t work in school though, Kane being afraid his sarcastic tone would scare the kids. Murphy had been crushed at that, his confidence about having a baby being shaken, and it took Bellamy a whole night bitching about Kane for his lover to move on from it. Dr Griffin had however been nice and allowed the younger man to keep his job of nurse, even if she prevents him from doing the tiring work now. 

Bellamy is a hunter. It’s the most dangerous job out there, but wild animals allow Bellamy to get his shot of adrenaline without risking his life, well not to much anyway. When dressed, he picks up his bow and his arrows. He became quite good with it, it isn’t as effective as a gun but they used up their last bullets during the war, so they had to adapt. He steps out for the second time and finds Murphy in the same position than earlier.

“Ooh. I like it when you put your superhero costume on.” And Bellamy knows his lover really, really, loves it. And he also loves to prove it. 

The older boy smiles. “I’ll keep it tonight, if you want.” And Murphy arches his eyebrows quickly. “Yeah, I definitely want that. By the way, can you catch a caribou for me? It’s delicious when it’s dried.”

“I’ll see what I can do.” Bellamy presses a kiss against Murphy’s temple. “See you later, kitten.” Murphy groans at the pet name. “I love you, both of you.” And he’s quite sure he hears Murphy grumbling “Love you, too” when he leaves to meet up with the other hunters.

***  
Bellamy sighs when his arrow misses his target, and the rabbit quickly disappears under a tree. They’ve been pacing the woods for a few hours, but haven’t caught anything yet. The rain has started to fall only minutes after they started and they have been walking into mud since then, and the men’s hearts just weren’t into this mission. Bellamy isn’t too worried about it because they still have provisions from the last week, even if fresh meat would be really appreciated. 

He’s ready to call it a day when a loud roar surprises them all. The sound is close, too close, because Bellamy knows already that it belongs to a bear. Amongst the wild animals they hunt, bears are the most dangerous, and the most aggressive. If the beast had smelled them, there’s no chance they would make it without a fight. 

They don’t have the time to react before a large grizzly stands in front of them, dressed on his hind legs and growling at them. He shares a quick glance with Kane. “Run!” He yells. They all try to find a shelter from which they can throw their arrows, but the ground is slippery. Bellamy is almost reaching a high rock when a man close to him falls down, and he hurries to help him stand up. He succeeds, but too late, the beast is already on him. He steps back so quickly he slips and lands heavily on his back on the mud. He cries out and believes, at first, that it’s because of the dull ache in his back, but then he realizes the sharp pain in his shoulder. Blood is staining his jacket and he understands that the claws nearly rip his head out and that the fall actually saved him. 

The others are shooting the bear with their arrows, distracting it from Bellamy, and it takes almost about twenty arrows to put it down. Kane approaches him and holds out his hand. Bellamy grabs it and stands up. “Thanks. It was a close call.”

“It was. And you’re welcome. It was mostly selfish though, everyone here would rather fight a bear that a pregnant Murphy. This wound will probably make him raging mad, already.”

Bellamy laughs slightly but doesn’t deny it, because, yeah, Murphy will be angry at him. And he’ll probably have to listen to the speech about “not wanting to be a single father, Bellamy, so you better come back unharmed or I’ll kill you myself.”

They walk back slowly, dragging the heavy beast like they can. Bellamy doesn’t help much because of his shoulder, he can move his arms, which is a good sign, but it’s still bleeding. It takes them about an hour to come back. The men carry the bear to the kitchen’s house and Bellamy goes to the infirmary.

He only takes a step into the house before Murphy is on him, hugging him tightly. Bellamy hisses in pain and the younger man releases him immediately. “What is it? Are you alright? Are you hurt? You’re bleeding!” The last words sound a lot like an accusation. But Bellamy can’t answer because Murphy is pulling him by the hand and making him sit on a hospital bed. Bellamy lets him remove his jacket and his shirt and he sees his lover winces when he discovers the wound.

“It doesn’t look good. I can clean it but Abby will need to stitch it up.” He’s already soaking a compress and pressing it to Bellamy’s shoulder. “Abby.” He calls out.

“I heard. I’m here.” Murphy steps back to let her work and sits next to Bellamy on the bed. “So, what happened?” He asks while grabbing Bellamy’s hand and holding it tightly. “A bear. I wasn’t fast enough.” He keeps for himself the fact he lost time helping the other hunter and that his clumsiness probably prevented him to die. “But we will all eat a warm meal tonight, and it will make a new fur blanket.”

“Don’t joke about this. You’re lucky to be alive.” Bellamy sees that his lover’s eyes are wet and he tightens his hold on his hand in comfort. “I’m sorry.” Murphy nods but he still looks upset. “I’m really sorry, baby. I promise I’ll try to be more careful in the future.” Murphy grumbles unintelligible words at that, and Bellamy wants him to loose the frown between his eyes. He presses a kiss against Murphy’s knuckles. “Are you actually sad, or is it just the hormones?” 

“Shut up, Bellamy.” His tone is harsh, but he smiles lightly, and Bellamy knows he’s forgiven. Abby reminds them of her presence when she starts stitching the wound and that Bellamy groans in pain. Fortunately, it doesn’t take too long, and she bandages the wound before letting Murphy leave a bit earlier. 

They walk home side by side, and Bellamy holds his jacket over Murphy’s head so he doesn’t get soaked. The younger man smiles gratefully and wraps an arm around his naked chest. They leave their boots at the door and goes inside quickly. “You’re muddy. You should take off your clothes.”

Bellamy turns to look at Murphy. “You never miss an opportunity, right?” Then Murphy is kissing him, careful not to touch his shoulder. His teeth are nipping Bellamy’s lips, until the older man opens his mouth, then his tongue is sliding against his, and Bellamy lets out a moan. “Never,” Murphy finally agrees, before attacking his neck, sharp teeth sinking lightly into the thin skin. The younger man is then licking the bite’s faint mark and Bellamy moans when he starts to suck the skin. He’s pretty sure that will leave an obvious hickey, but Murphy always liked to mark him and, honestly, Bellamy doesn’t mind, because being quite possessive himself, he loves that his lover he’s the same.

He only realizes Murphy has been pushing him towards the bed when the younger man suddenly sits. “I can’t kneel, so you will have to stand.” Blue eyes are staring at him, trying to see if Bellamy is comfortable with this, as if he would ever turn down a loving, and horny, Murphy. He nods vigorously and he’s rewarded with a smile before Murphy starts to press open kisses against the tan skin of his stomach. His hands are unbuckling Bellamy’s belt and undoing his pants, and he hooks his fingers under the black boxers and pulls the clothes down in one go. He doesn’t give time to Bellamy to step out of it and the older man has to stand up with his pants at his feet, which makes him staggers lightly when Murphy slips a hand between his legs to grab his ass. Bellamy wraps his unwounded arm around Murphy’s shoulders to stabilize himself.

The younger boy is currently leaving series of faint marks on his hips and thighs, a hand still clutching his ass’ cheeks. His other hand finds Bellamy’s cock and he strokes it a few times, as if Bellamy wasn’t already rock hard, before his lips finally close around the head. Bellamy moans loudly at the wet heat surrounding him and it ends like a whine when Murphy tilts his head to take him deeper. The arm that Bellamy has around Murphy’s shoulders tightens and he’s panting. Murphy then starts to suck around him, bobbing his head, and he brings a hand to fondle Bellamy’s balls, and his middle finger is pressing against Bellamy’s hole, and Bellamy is terribly close already.

“Murphy…”

He probably would be embarrassed if it wasn’t Murphy. But the younger boy had always been so good at this, and so enthusiastic. Besides, Bellamy knows how much he loves make him come with his mouth, smiling smugly every time he succeeds it in a short time. Murphy hums around him and Bellamy can already feel the hint of a smile on his stretched lips. Murphy quickens his pace after that, pulling back and licking the tip before taking as much as possible and sucking hard. He only does it three time and Bellamy he’s gone. He’s chanting Murphy’s name and he tangles his hand in Murphy’s long bangs to warn him he’s on the edge. He comes with a cry, feeling dizzy, and the younger man doesn’t pull away, swallowing it all. 

Bellamy whines when it becomes too much and Murphy lets him go. The younger man looks up at him and the smug smile is on his lips, but Bellamy is still in a state of bliss and it doesn’t bother him for now. He takes off the rest of his clothes and looks at Murphy. His lover is watching him with hungry eyes, and the bulge under his trousers is very obvious, even through the loose fabric. Bellamy helps him out of his jacket and t-shirt, stroking the skin gently, before kneeling in front of him. He arches an eyebrow and smiles slightly.

“My turn to take care of you.” He removes Murphy’s clothes, watching his cock spring free. “You should lie down.” Murphy pouts and doesn’t comply. “It’s not as fun when I can’t see you.” Instead, he grabs Bellamy’s hand and presses it against his cock, moaning lightly at the touch. “Your hand will be enough. You should kiss me, though.”

Bellamy smiles and sits next to his lover, one feet resting on the floor while the other leg curls around Murphy. He wraps an arm around Murphy’s torso to keep him close to him, and the younger man turns his head to the side, so he can face him. Bellamy kisses him, pressing their lips together softly, while his hand finds Murphy’s cock, stroking him from the base to the tip and then flicking his wrist. Murphy’s mouth open soundly and Bellamy takes advantage of it to thrust in his tongue. He sets up a steady pace with his hand and kisses Murphy deeply through it. The younger boy grabs Bellamy’s hair and he clutches it, making Bellamy groans lightly.

Murphy has to pull away a moment, struggling to breathe. “You’re Okay, baby? Feeling good?” The younger man nods. “Ye-Yeah…So good… Bell.” Bellamy smiles and flicks his wrist again and Murphy is kissing him, well panting into his mouth, and it’s sloppy but so them, and Bellamy is hit with how much he loves this man, his man. He strokes him through his climax and then holds him tight until his breathing calms down. Bellamy lies down and pulls Murphy to him, and they snuggle close to each other.

They probably should clean up, but they still have time before lunch and after the morning Bellamy had, it’s a nice break. He presses a kiss to Murphy’s hair. “I love you, and my baby girl.” 

“Don’t say that, maybe it’s not a girl. This machine can be wrong.” Bellamy smiles, because they have this discussion every time he brings up the gender of their baby. The older man didn’t really care, he was fine with both genders, but Murphy has looked so nervous when Abby had broken the news. “What is so wrong with having a girl?” 

“We can’t have a girl, Bellamy. I don’t know anything about them. It can’t work. With a boy I, at least, know the basics.” And Bellamy suddenly realizes Murphy doesn’t care about the gender at all, it’s his insecurity about parenthood, again. He tilts his head so he can look at Murphy’s eyes. “You love her already, right?” 

The younger man looks down. “Of course, I do.” He mumbles while stroking his belly. “She’s ours.” And Bellamy smiles from ear to ear, so fond of this man. “It’s all she’ll need. You’ll be perfect.”

Murphy grabs him by the neck and drags him down to kiss him slowly, and it feels a lot like a ‘thank you’. They rest a bit more, and when it’s time for lunch, Bellamy helps Murphy to clean up and get dressed before doing it for himself. They then leave to the dinning house. 

Miller and Monty are already there, and they sit at their usual places, in front of their friends. Miller starts whining as soon as he sees Murphy. “Did you also have those morning illnesses that happen at every hour of the day and not just in the mornings?” It makes Bellamy smiles because Monty winces just at the memory of said illness and strokes his boyfriend’s back in comfort. 

Murphy snorts. “Yeah, that was really fun. But wait for your belly to start to grow until it nearly explodes, that’s even more awesome.” Bellamy grabs his hand under the table and holds it tightly a moment. “Only three weeks left, baby.” He kisses Murphy’s cheek and then stands up to make the queue for the meal. He’s coming back with two plates when he sees that Raven sat next to Murphy in the meantime. 

“... of weight, Murphy. Try not to break the bench.” Miller makes an offended sound and Monty glares at Raven, but Murphy only sighs, a thin smile on his face. “Thank you Raven, lovely, as always. So, still no baby for you and your toy boy?”

Wick lets out an indignant ‘Hey!’ from his place next to Raven, but the brunet mechanic smiles widely, amused. “You’re a dick. And we’re taking our time.” Yeah, Bellamy thinks, he’ll definitely never understand these two. He sits down and hands Murphy his plate but hasn’t the time to start to eat because Octavia suddenly appears, jumping about. She goes straight to Murphy.

“Hey, big brother. And hello to you, my beautiful niece that I can’t wait to meet.” She’s petting Murphy’s belly and the younger boy stands still, shocked, even if this situation happens every few days. “You know, it’s me you’re touching.”

“I know, but it’s a necessary evil.” She winks at him though, before sitting next to Bellamy and turning her attention to him. “So, I heard that you tried to fight a bear by yourself to save Gilbert?” 

Everyone is staring at him, now, and Bellamy can feel Murphy looking daggers at him. “You did what?” His lover growls. And Bellamy sighs, here he goes again. “The bear came out of nowhere. We started to run to find a shelter, but we barely had time and Gilbert felt next to me, so I helped him to get up. And then I felt but Kane and the others were already shooting the bear with arrows. And the claws only scraped my shoulder.” He looks at Murphy. “I’m fine. And I didn’t try to fight it, I’m not that reckless anymore.”

Raven claps Murphy’s shoulder lightly. “You’re dating the rebel hero. It shouldn’t surprise you that much.” And Bellamy sees his anger deflates. “Yeah, well the hero should think about his boyfriend and his daughter.” His eyes are getting wet again, and Bellamy knows it’s mostly the hormones but it still breaks his heart, and he glares at Octavia for bringing up the topic but his sister just shrugs at him. When he turns his head, he sees that Miller’s eyes are shining with tears, too. He rests his chin on Monty’s shoulder, looking at the slender man with obvious love. “I’m really happy your aim is awful. I wouldn’t live if you were a hunter.” Bellamy watches Monty kissing Miller’s temple and stroking his back, and he suddenly feels terrible.

He moves to sit astride the bench and wraps his arms around Murphy, pulling him close to him. “I’m sorry for making you worried and, if it helps, I can ask to be replaced for the next few weeks. I’ll work at the fence or something, instead.” Wide and bright blue eyes stare at him. “Really? But you love your job.” 

“Yeah, but I love you more.” A faint blush is spreading on Murphy’s cheeks, and he nods, looking stunned. “Okay.” He murmurs, and Bellamy smiles. “Okay.” He really hopes Murphy’s worries will be less violent after the birth of their baby, though, because he doubts Kane will be happy with his idea. Bellamy presses a kiss against Murphy’s lips before letting him go, and sitting properly again. He finally takes a bite of his meat before realizing the expression on his friends’ faces. 

Raven is grimacing. “I think I’m gonna be sick.” But she also has this glint of fondness in her eyes. Monty and Miller don’t hide it that much, obviously melting, while Octavia just pats Bellamy’s back. “That’s a good brother. Lincoln and I will replace you in the hunt team, don’t worry.” And Murphy… Well, he seems shocked but he’s also beaming, and Bellamy knows he made the good call.

The next few days are horribly boring, though, and Bellamy has to work twice longer than what he does normally. He’s pretty sure it’s Kane’s idea of revenge. So he stands next to the city’s door from dawn to sunset, only leaving his spot to eat quickly. And when Murphy leaves the infirmary to spend a little time with him, Kane is there to say that he shouldn’t distract Bellamy during his duty. So it’s been hell, well not as much as the war was, but a rainy and boring hell all the same. 

The fifth day, Bellamy would like to come home a little bit earlier, because it’s Murphy’s day off and it seems like an eternity since he last spent quality time with his lover. He almost convinced Monroe to stand in for him when a familiar flash of blond hair catches his eyes outside the fence. 

“Open the door.” He asks at the guardians and then his arms are full with a smiling Clarke. “Bellamy, it’s been so long.” She hugs Monroe, too, before turning to him. “Yeah, almost a month. I guess, you liked Polis… What kept you there so long? The view? Grounder’s hospitality? Lexa, maybe?” 

“Ahah, you’re so funny. And, yes, I actually liked all those things. But negotiations are what took me so long. Most of the clans’ leaders accept us, now, but they also think they don’t need to trade with us. And you know what finally made them change their minds, after weeks of discussion? Monty’s moonshine. Apparently it’s the trending drink, now, and a lot of them were ready to give us everything we wanted against Monty. It took a bit of time to make them realize that they could have all the moonshine they needed against other goods.” The blond one is rambling some more about business and Bellamy is honest enough to admit he doesn’t care that much, well in his head anyway, he’s not crazy enough to tell Clarke, but politics and diplomacy just never fascinated him. But, he’s glad his friend found out what makes her happy. 

Monroe sends them out of her way, saying that they keep her from doing her job, and they both take the direction of the infirmary. They enter to find Murphy lying on a hospital bed and Abby looking over him, both having serious expressions on their faces. But then they see them and the sour expression disappears a bit too quickly, and they share one last look before Abby is running to Clarke and hugging her hard enough to make the younger one wince. 

Bellamy closes the gap between him and Murphy, and sits next to his lover. “What is it, love?” He checks him, trying to find was is going on, but Murphy sits up and grabs his face, pressing their forehead together. “Nothing, don’t worry. I just have this slight pain in my back since this morning, but Abby says it’s normal, you know, with carrying baby around.” Bellamy knows the younger boy isn’t telling him everything, he can see it in the frown between his blue eyes, but he also can hear the two Griffin women talking happily behind them, so he nods. “Okay.”

He smiles lightly and kisses Murphy’s cheek. “So, do you need me to carry you at home?” He arches his eyebrows quickly, and he watches with bewilderment his lover blushes violently. “Of course not!” But Bellamy wraps an arm around his torso and the other around his knees, anyway. Murphy yelps when he’s lifted from the bed. “Bellamy, no! Let me down, I can walk!” But the older man only laughs. “No, you can’t. Your back hurts.”

“Bellamy, please. Everyone already think I can’t make it on my own, you don’t have to prove them right.” Bellamy stops to move but doesn’t let go of Murphy. “Fuck the others’ opinions. I know you don’t need it, but do you want to? I’d really like to help you.” Murphy is taken aback, but then he beams at Bellamy. “Well, my back does hurt when I walk.” Murphy wraps an arm around his shoulder and presses a kiss against his lips. He then rests his head on his tan neck, but doesn’t look away from his face.

“I love you, you know.” And Bellamy does know, but he’s still a bit surprised because Murphy never said it like this, looking so shy, or in front of others. Bellamy can see out of the corner of his eye that Clarke and Abby are looking at them, and Murphy must have realize too because he’s blushing from embarrassment. “I love you too, honey.” And just like that, the moment is over, Murphy groans. “The pet names are getting problematic.” He grumbles, but there’s a hint of fondness in his eyes and Bellamy knows he did good. 

The two women chuckle at the exchange and Bellamy throws them a wink when he passes before them. He carries his lover until their house, and Murphy sighs in relief when they cross the threshold. “Thanks God, we didn’t run into Raven.” It makes Bellamy laughs lightly, because, yeah, Raven would probably have said some nasty things. Being romantic was impossible when Raven was around, well not impossible but you better expect comments about it.

Bellamy eases Murphy on the bed, before joining him. Murphy lies on his side and Bellamy imitates him, placing a hand on Murphy’s hip and lifting up his t-shirt so he can trail his fingers over the soft skin. “So, what weren’t you telling me earlier?”

Murphy exhales loudly and Bellamy knows he was right. “Abby were examining me. She worries my hips aren’t wide enough to allow the baby to come out naturally. I probably would need a cesarean section.”

“What does that imply? Is it dangerous?” Bellamy is panicking now, and Murphy’s dark expression does nothing to reassure him.

“You know, an operation is always risky nowadays, especially since it’s a first. And we don’t have a lot of doctors, so if there are complications, maybe Abby would have to make a choice.” Bellamy feels his blood turning cold. “What choice?” Murphy is looking down, and it can’t be good, and he really doesn’t want to understand. 

“Between me and the baby.” Bellamy shakes his head frantically. “No, no. Just…No. There’s no choice to make. I want the two of you to be fine. Clarke is here, now, she can help Abby, it will be Okay.”

Murphy grabs his face and stares into his eyes. “Shh…Calm down, baby. She’s a doctor, she has to let us know the risks. Maybe everything will be alright. But…But if things go wrong, you have to think first and foremost about our daughter.” Bellamy lets out a sob, and he realizes in that moment that his cheeks are damp. 

“No. I… I can’t lose you. I won’t. I love you, John.” Bellamy never calls him like that, because Murphy hates it more than the pet names, but he needs him to understand, understand that he can’t accept the idea of his death, even hypothetically. 

“I know you do, I love you too, so much. But we also love our daughter and she needs to live. She’s more important. I trust you to take the good decision if needed.” He wraps his arms around Bellamy after that, hugging him tightly, and Bellamy is still crying. His mind is a blur and his head hurts from thinking, but most of all his heart is breaking. Murphy lulls him until the sobs stops and Bellamy isn’t conscious for long after that.

He wakes up in Murphy’s arms a few hours later. His head still hurts a little and his eyes are irritated, but he’s calm, now. He raises his head from Murphy’s neck and blue eyes find his. “Better, now?”

“Not really. Are you okay?” Murphy kisses him, tongue licking Bellamy’s lips playfully, and he hums. 

“I’m hungry, though, we missed dinner.” Bellamy smiles, glad that they don’t talk about it, anymore, even if he can’t stop thinking about Murphy’s words. “You’re always hungry nowadays. Do you want dried meat?” 

Murphy beams at him. “Yeah, that would be great.” He sounds so excited at the idea of food that Bellamy has to laugh lightly, fondness obvious in his eyes. “Okay, I’ll be right back.” He presses a kiss against Murphy’s lips, before standing up, leaving his lover’s arms, the warm bed and their house, to find said food. 

He’s surprised to find Monty and Miller in the kitchen, running through the vegetable stocks. “And tomatoes, do you want to eat tomatoes?”

“Not really… I don’t know what I want, but I know I don’t want vegetable. This soup we had tonight made me sick.” Miller is currently using his puppy eyes on Monty and Bellamy can see the thin man melt. “I know, Nate. I’m sorry for bothering you with this idea of eating balanced meals. You should eat what you like.” Miller snuggles him tightly and buries his head in his neck. “I love how you take care of me and the baby, but I hate those illnesses.”

They’re awfully close to kissing after that, and Bellamy clears his throat to make them realize he’s just standing there. Monty raises his head and smiles at him. “Hi, Bellamy. Everything’s alright? We didn’t saw you or Murphy tonight.” Miller gives a light “Hey” but doesn’t move to look at him, still entirely focused on his boyfriend.

“Yeah, yeah, everything’s fine. I felt asleep and Murphy didn’t want to wake me up. He’s hungry now, though.” Monty laughs lightly. “Yeah, I know that, it seems like expecting a baby make you really hungry all the time.” 

Miller lets out an offended sound. “Excuse me, but the two of you can’t laugh. Those cravings are really intense, and Murphy and I aren’t a joke.” Monty wraps his arms around Miller’s hips. “I’m sorry, baby, we’re not making fun of you, I promise.” Bellamy agrees quickly. “We’re really not. You and Murphy are the strongest people I know and you make it look so easy, even when we know it’s really not.”

Miller is still pouting a little but he nods. “Okay. By the way, what is eating Murphy usually?” Bellamy is reminded of the reason he’s here in the first place and he takes a few slices. “Dried meat, it’s all he wants these days.” Miller wrinkles his nose. “No way I eat that.”

Bellamy smiles. “Good luck finding something. See you tomorrow.” He receives two goodbyes and leaves his friends alone. He crosses the city in the other way and climbs the few steps of their house’s patio when he comes face to face with Raven who just closed the door.

“Hey. What are you doing here?” Raven shrugs. “My favorite dickhead wasn’t at dinner so I came to check if it was because of his new incapacity to walk.” There’s a hint of fondness in her voice, but she doesn’t seem as amused as she usually does after seeing Murphy.

“Are you alright?” Bellamy isn’t sure what’s going on with her but she almost looks…sad. “Of course! See you tomorrow.”

He doesn’t have the time to ask more questions before she’s out of his sight. It’s definitely a weird night…

He enters to find Murphy sitting on their bed, back pressed against the wall, and the younger man smiles up at him. “Hey, what took you so long?” 

“I bumped into Miller and Monty. And, you had company?” He crawls up towards Murphy on the bed, and hands him the slices of dried meat. Murphy takes the food happily, and Bellamy lies on his front, settling his head on Murphy’s thigh. The younger man’s hand finds his black curls and Bellamy lets out a happy sigh. “Raven came to see if I was okay. I think she loves me, you should be careful, maybe she’ll try to steal me away from you.”

Bellamy chuckles. “I’d actually pay to see you and Raven dating, you would be the most explosive couple ever. But I’d also steal you back right away, because you’re mine and I’m not sharing you.”

“You actually sound like a caveman. I don’t know if I should feel appalled or pleased, right now.” His hand is still tugging lightly on Bellamy’s hair and the older man has to close his eyes because that feels good, and his answer almost sounds like a purr. “Definitely pleased, because I’m yours too.”

“I know I don’t say it much, but I love you.” Bellamy shakes his head lightly. “Don’t do that, being all lovely. It’s kind of freaking me out.” Murphy snorts. “I’m always lovely, in a sarcastic and weird way. Besides, it’s not fair, you tell me you love me all the time.”

“Yeah, but I’m the sappy one, when you’re…you.” 

Murphy laughs but doesn’t try to disagree. He pats Bellamy’s shoulder. “Move so I can lie down.” And the older man waits for him to settle before burying his face in the pale neck and tangling theirs legs. “Good night, sweetheart.” 

A hand finds his wild curls again. “Good night, Bell.”.

Bellamy wakes up with a jolt the next morning, an uneasy feeling spreading in his chest. The sun is rising, so he’s not late for work, and Murphy is still with him in bed… That’s when he realizes how tense his lover is. He raises his head to look at a frowning Murphy. “Are you okay, love?”

The younger boy turns his head to face him. “I don’t know… My belly kind of hurts, but not like when baby kicks.” Bellamy sits up straight on his knees at that, panic obvious in his eyes and in his tone. “Do you want to go and see Abby?”

The question is mostly rhetoric, because he will try and convince Murphy anyway, but he almost hopes for Murphy to say no, because Murphy always says he’s fine. So Murphy’s answer, “Yes, we should go”, scares Bellamy to no end and he can’t get rid of the anxiety lump in his throat. He nods and helps Murphy getting up. His hands shake when he puts his boots on and when he ties the younger man’s laces. Murphy must see it because he grabs him and presses a kiss against his trembling knuckles. 

“I’m sure it’s nothing. But you know, prevention is better than cure, or whatever.” He smiles gently and Bellamy tries to do the same, but he can tell it’s a bit too tight. “Okay, let’s go.” Bellamy is out of it on the way to the infirmary, and the only thing anchoring him to reality is Murphy’s hand in his. 

He knocks on the door next to the infirmary entrance, where Abby lives, but he’s surprised enough to see a very shirtless Kane open the door. “Yes?” The man asks, he seems kind of smug when he looks at a gaping Bellamy, but Murphy isn’t bothered at all, apparently. “Abby told me to come if I felt any pain. Sorry it’s so early.” 

“Don’t worry Murphy, you did well. The symptoms have started, yet?” The Dr Griffin appears at that, long hair tousled and clothes crumpled. 

Murphy shrugs. “I’m not sure. The pain isn’t unbearable like you said it would, it’s probably a false alert.” 

Abby nods, and Bellamy is suddenly brought back to reality. “What symptoms? Murphy?” The younger man isn’t looking at him but he holds his hand tighter, before following Abby to the hospital wing of the house. Bellamy falls into step behind them, the uneasy feeling is back in his chest, but he’s also suddenly angry and he doesn’t really understand why. 

Murphy lies on a bed while Abby is searching through medical materiel, and Bellamy stands still in front of him, arms crossed over his chest. “What is this all about? What didn’t you tell me?” His lover sighs, but he looks sheepish, and he tries to grab Bellamy’s hand again. The older man remains impassive for a moment, before giving in and tangling their fingers together. “There’s more risks that what I may have let you believe.”

“I talked a lot with Lincoln, about the previous cases of male pregnancy. Biologically, male anatomy is still not really effective for the delivery, and most of those cases ended with the death of the carrying father and the baby. According to the description of the symptoms Lincoln gave me, it could be caused by a sort of placenta abruption. The ultrasound I performed on Murphy yesterday didn’t show any hemorrhage, but this condition is often sudden.” Abby steps closer to them with said ultrasound device, and Bellamy helps Murphy moving his t-shirt up so she can apply some gel on his belly.

Murphy’s hand is clutching his own, and Bellamy can see he’s scared and the older man knows why his lover didn’t share his worries with him. Murphy doesn’t like to speak about his feelings, because once he said it out loud, it becomes real and he’s vulnerable. And there is nothing he hates more than being vulnerable, even in front of Bellamy. 

“It will be okay. You’re a survivor, we both are, and our baby will be one too. We are all going to be alright.” Murphy nods and Bellamy sees him try to crack a smile. He presses a kiss against the younger man knuckles, before turning his focus on the device’s screen. A fluttery feeling spreads in his chest, as it always does when he sees his baby. 

“Everything seems alright with the baby, the heart rate is normal and she doesn’t stand still for a second.” Bellamy smiles at Murphy and his lover looks as happy as he feels. “There’s no sign of hematoma, which is good, the placenta is intact.” Abby looks up at them, relief obvious on her face. “I’ll run a few more tests to be sure but, for now, I’d say you’re both okay. I advice you rest, though, actually you should stay in bed as much as possible.” 

Murphy groans while pulling his t-shirt down, and Bellamy has to contain a laugh, his lover is currently pouting and he looks like a reprimanded child. “Don’t worry baby, it’s not for too long.”

“Yeah, it’s easy for you to say, when you can still go out. Is spending my days alone and bored out of my mind really helping our baby?”

“You won’t be alone, Blake can stay with you. Gilbert will replace him at the fence.” Kane’s voice booms throughout the room, as the man enters the room, Raven by his side. “And besides, you have me, big mama.”

Murphy looks daggers at her and Bellamy can hear the cold anger in his voice. “How did you just call me?” But the brunet mechanic doesn’t seem bothered in the slightest, and she shrugs while sitting on the bed beside his. “Bellamy gives you silly nicknames all the time, I thought you’d like that one. Anyway, how are you? Kane said you were in pain.” The amused glint in her eyes disappears at the end of her sentence and she looks really concerned about the answer.

“I’m fine. Baby is fine, too.” Raven nods, and her lips stretch into a smile. “That’s good. I brought you something.” She rummages through the pocket of her lather jacket and she removes a small packet, handing it to Murphy. Bellamy watches his lover’s face lights up with glee when he uncovers the slices of dried meat.

“Thanks, I love this.” Raven cracks a laugh. “Yeah, I think everyone knows how much you love it.” The younger man bites into a slice and smiles. “And you love me, Raven Reyes.” The mechanic snorts. “Obviously, you’re so lovable… Admittedly, there’s a lot of you to love at the moment.” Her tone is sarcastic but there’s no heat behind it.

“Don’t listen to her, bud, you look fantastic.” Miller enters the room happily and sits at the end of Murphy’s bed. Said Murphy frowns. “Bud? What it is with all of you and the pet names?” Miller just shrugs, still smiling. “Bellamy uses them all the time, I thought you liked it.” Murphy groans and looks at them sternly. “You’re the worst friends ever. And you need to stop calling me with those names, apparently it’s contagious.” The last part is intended for Bellamy and blue eyes are glaring at him. Bellamy has to hold back a laugh. “But, baby…” 

“No, stop that.” A hand covers his mouth but Bellamy carries on. “I ‘ove ye, ‘oney.” Murphy groans, one more time. “No, you don’t, stop it.”

“Are we finally bullying Murphy for his love of pet names?” Octavia comes into view, hopping, as always, and she sits next to Raven after stroking Murphy’s belly on her way. “Yes, we are.” Miller answers. 

“I hate you, all of you.” Murphy seems to give up, focusing on his food. “Of course, you do, we are your family.” Everyone turns to look at Octavia, they’re all smiling and probably looking stupid, but Bellamy thinks that he couldn’t ask for a better family.

Their friends come and go during the day. Monty and Clarke bring the lunch and they all eat together in the infirmary. But in the afternoon, most of them have to leave to work, and Bellamy lies next to Murphy on the narrow bed and wraps an arm around his lover’s belly while the younger man takes a nap. His other hand is holding a book and it isn’t easy to turn the pages in this position, but it’s all worth it.

He read a quarter of it when Raven enters, for the second time that day. “You are sickeningly cute.” She murmurs, careful to not wake Murphy up, but the younger man stirs a little and whimpers. “Bell…” His voice cracks and Bellamy could have thought he was still asleep if a hand didn’t clench his arm at the same time.

“Bell... I really don’t feel well. I’m cold and nauseous and… wet. Why do I feel wet?” Bellamy pulls the sheet and sees with horror that Murphy’s jeans is slowly tainting in red. “Abby!” He yells, before focusing on Murphy’s face. Tears are running down his pale cheeks but his eyes are glassy, and he seems completely out of it. Bellamy grabs his face gently. “Baby, look at me. Everything’s gonna be alright. You will be alright. Do you hear me? Look at me.” Blue eyes find his, but they lack their sharpness, and Bellamy has never been so scared in his life before.

Abby is soon running towards them and examining Murphy. “There’s not a lot of blood.” Bellamy looks at her, hopeful. “Which is a good sign?” But the doctor shakes her head. “Not necessarily, he could be bleeding inside. Is he still conscious?” Raven answers by the negative and Bellamy feels his heart squeezing in his chest. His lover’s eyes are closed, now, and his breathing is irregular. 

“We have to perform the Cesarean section, right now. Raven, can you get Clarke and Lincoln, please.” The brunet is out of the room in a second, running. “Bellamy, help me moving him to the operation room.” 

Bellamy feels like an automat. They carry the bed till the back room, and Abby asks him to cut Murphy’s clothes, which he does, but all his thoughts are turned to Murphy and their baby, and his hands are shaking while using the scissors. Abby covers the younger man’s legs and puts him on a drip. That’s when Clarke reaches the room, breathless and the face flushed. “What can I do?” 

“Go and check our blood banks, find which what group Murphy is compatible.” Abby hands her the syringe she just used to take a blood sample from Murphy, and Clarke is gone. Bellamy is brushing the strands of hair that have fallen in front of Murphy’s face. His eyes are still closed, and Bellamy feels totally useless. His mind is blank, and he feels too hot but he’s also shivering, and the tightness in his chest is almost unbearable.

Raven returns with Octavia and Lincoln. The Grounder helps Abby right away, finishing the checking of the vital signs and connecting the monitor, before disinfecting the surgical instruments. Octavia comes closer to Bellamy and puts a hand on his shoulder. “We should give them space.” Bellamy knows he should, but his feet refuse to move and he’s paralyzed. Clarke comes back in that moment. “We have about two liters of compatible blood.” She drops the blood bags on the table next to the tools. “It’s a good start.” Abby then turns her attention to Bellamy and he understands he has to leave. Octavia takes his arm and pulls him towards Raven, outside the room. Abby stays close behind them, as if she’s scared he will refuse to cooperate. Bellamy turns when he’s outside, and the doctor is looking at him.

“I know Murphy told you about a possible choice to make, and now is the time to think about it, just in case…” Bellamy shakes his head. He doesn’t want to live this moment again, and he wants his two loves to be okay. But he knows that nothing in this situation is about what he wants, and he’s supposed to make the good decision. He just has no idea what it is. 

“I…” He closes his eyes and sighs, trying to contain his emotions. “Murphy. Save Murphy if you only can help one of them.” He knows his lover would disagree with him, but he just can’t imagine his life without Murphy beside him. And that’s all he’s able to think about right now. 

“But Murphy wants the baby to live, you can’t go against his decision.” Raven sounds angry but Bellamy is livid. “The hell I can’t! I’m not letting him die, not even for the baby. I can’t, okay, I just can’t.” His voice cracks at the end and his eyes begin to mist, but Raven isn’t letting this go. “Clarke, tell him.” The blond one has been quiet until now. “I actually agree whit Bellamy. They can have another baby, but he can’t replace Murphy.” Raven is all but yelling after that. “Do you realize what you’re saying? Murphy doesn’t want another baby. He carried this little one, he loves him more than anything already.” 

Abby finally steps up. “I know it isn’t an easy decision to make. And we will try our best to keep them both alive, but you have to understand it will be a difficult operation and we can’t guarantee they’ll both make it. Do you stick to your decision?” She waits for Bellamy to nod, before closing the door, preventing them to see what happens in the room after that.

Bellamy feels paralyzed one again, frozen in front of the door, until Octavia grabs his wrist and makes him sit against the wall. His eyes are still focused on the door and all he can do is wait, with a crushing pain in his chest and a heavy heart. The two girls sits beside him and Octavia keeps an hold on his arm, while Raven mutters “sorry. I hope they’ll both be okay.” Bellamy can only agree, but his lips refuse to move and he just nods.

He doesn’t know how much time they spend in this position, listening to the faint sounds from inside the operation room. About what feels like an eternity but must be about one hour later, soft cries ring in the infirmary and the door finally opens. Clarke is carrying a crying blanket of fur, and there’s blood on her hands but she’s also smiling from ear to ear. 

They all rise up as one, reaching her. “Is it…?” Clarke laughs. “Yes. She’s beautiful, and perfectly healthy.” Bellamy looks at his daughter in wonder, and Clarke hands her to him. “I still have to check a few things, but you can be there.” There’s nothing like the feeling of carrying his baby, she’s so tiny, and very beautiful, even if he certainly isn’t the most objective one on this subject, but he also feels kind of incomplete. “And Murphy?” He dreads the answer but Clarke doesn’t lose her smile. “Mom and Lincoln are finishing the suture. He will need a little more time to wake up, because we had to use an anesthetic during the operation, but he will be fine.”

The relief is overwhelming, as is carrying his daughter. After months of waiting and watching Murphy filling out, he can’t believe he actually has their baby in his arms. But he soon has to let his daughter go, so Clarke can carry on the examination. In that moment, he realizes that Raven and Octavia are currently speaking.

“My niece is so beautiful. Look, she has freckles and our black hair, Bell.” And Raven is agreeing, obviously melting. “I know, right, and she has Murphy’s eyes. Hello, gorgeous.” If someone had told Bellamy he would see Raven Reyes in owe of another human being, he never would have believe it, but he can’t deny that it’s entertaining. The baby is looking at them, bewildered, and Bellamy is inwardly melting, too. 

Abby and Lincoln come out of the room, looking tired but satisfied. Lincoln claps him on the shoulder, a big smile on his face. “Your lover is alright, still sleeping. Congrats for the baby, she’s a beauty, like her aunt.” Octavia seems touched and Bellamy smiles. “Thank you. Can I see him?” Abby nods and Bellamy asks them to look out for his daughter, before entering the operation room. Murphy is covered by sheets, he’s still on a drip and connected to the monitor, and he’s pale but he does looks okay. He comes closer and takes a chair to sit beside Murphy’s head.

Bellamy looks at his unconscious lover and strokes his hair gently. He seems peaceful, yet the older man can’t erase his worries. He’s so caught up in his thoughts, that he doesn’t hear Abby come closer and only realizes her presence when she puts a hand on his shoulder. “You really are survivors, all of you. He’s going to recover quickly. Raven and Lincoln went to fetch food for you and the baby. Contrary to what I thought, a lot of women agreed to share their breast milk.” She smiles at him before leaving the room, but he isn’t alone with Murphy for long because Octavia enters, the baby put in a nice basket made of wood. “She felt asleep. This is Lincoln’s gift for her, isn’t it lovely?” She’s murmuring, and Bellamy answers with the same tone.

“It is. Thank you, very much.” Octavia winks at him and puts gently the basket on he ground, next to him. “It’s weird to see him so tranquil. He’s pleasant when he sleeps.” Bellamy smiles. “He’s pleasant all the time. Well, most of the time, anyway.” His sister takes a chair and sits beside him, and they both wait for Murphy to wake up.

Octavia is telling him about the last hunting trip when Murphy begins to stir, but the younger man takes a few more minutes to open his eyes, and Octavia leaves the room to let them alone. Bellamy grabs his hand and smiles fondly at him. “Hello, love. Feeling okay?”

Murphy groans, but a thin smile stretches his lips. “Absolutely not.” His voice is low and cracks a little, but Bellamy has never been so happy to hear him. Then, his lover’s face darkens all of sudden. “And the baby?”

“She’s here, she’s okay, and so beautiful. Look.” He takes their daughter carefully out of her basket and presents her to Murphy. The younger man takes her in his arms and admires her, the baby is awake now and big blue eyes meet. Murphy seems to be in a happy trance, he’s smiling and focusing entirely on their daughter. “She looks a lot like you, with those adorable freckles. We did well.” He looks up at Bellamy and smiles brightly, and the older man is quite sure he never seen his lover so happy before. 

“Yes, we did. She still doesn’t have a name, though. Any idea?” Murphy shakes his head. “Not really, and besides I found the list you left lying around. Which one was your favorite?”

Bellamy think about it a moment, looking at their baby. “I like Themis. It suits her well, don’t you think?”

“Themis? Where do you find those odd names?” And Bellamy is all too happy to answer. “Mythology, she was actually a tita…” But Murphy cuts him. “Okay, okay, I get it… You’re a nerd. But, it does suit her.” Bellamy nods. “It’s a good name, fitting for a leader.”

“Oh no, our daughter won’t be the next rebel hero, and you definitely won’t take her on your hunting trips. Right, Themis? You’ll stay with your daddy, yeah. It does suit you, do you like it, Themis?” The baby babbles in his arms, tiny hand trying to grab his hair. And Bellamy’s heart misses a beat, because his whole world is right there, in front of his eyes, and he couldn’t be more grateful for his life. But then something pops into his mind.

“Wait, you can’t be her daddy, I am.” Murphy shakes his head but doesn’t look at him, still focused on his daughter. “Nope, no way I wear a name like papa or whatever you had in mind. I’m her daddy, full stop.” 

Bellamy raises his hands in the air, laughing. “Okay, okay. I’m fine with being her papa, it’s cute.”

“It sounds ridiculous, actually. Nate, we need to find another word for us.” Monty and Miller enter the room, followed by Octavia, and his sister agrees. “It does, but knowing Bell, he loves it.” The two men come closer to look at the smiling baby.

“Oh my God, she’s so pretty!” Miller is cooing and Monty kisses the side of his head. Murphy is beaming, and Bellamy is quite certain he is, too. “Can I hold her?” Miller asks, but before anyone can answer him, Raven’s voice booms in the room. “No way, Clarke and Octavia already had the honor of holding her, now it’s my turn. After all, I’m Murphy closest friend.” Everyone turns to look at her, shock obvious on their faces, except for Murphy who laughs. “It sounds fair. Sorry, Miller, you will have to wait.” Raven drops what she was carrying in Lincoln’s arms, food long forgotten, and sits next to Murphy on the bed. 

“Not fair.” Miller mutters and it makes Octavia laughs. “Don’t be a cry baby, you can hold her later.” Bellamy watches Murphy eases their daughter in Raven’s arm carefully. “And what is the beauty’s name?” Lincoln asks, an arm wrapped around Octavia’s waist. “Let us introduce Themis to you.”

“Let me guess, that name was Bellamy’s idea?” Raven looks at Murphy with a thin smile. “How do you know?” Murphy asks sarcastically. “But I like it, and she seems to love it, too.” He carries on, smiling at Bellamy. “It’s a nice name.” Clarke is back, with damp hair, and she sits next to Raven on the bed. Monty joins her and sits at the end of the bed, Miller taking place on his knees immediately. 

Everyone is smiling and looks happy, and Bellamy feels proud and overjoyed. And with hindsight, he knows that everything was worth the fight, and he’s definitely happy with how it turned out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again,
> 
> Thank you for reading,  
> I hope you didn't get scared by the lenght of this story, and that you liked it enough. Let me comments if you did, I love reviews ;)
> 
> Also, as you could read, this is completely un-beta, so if someone is interested to point out all of my mistakes...


End file.
